Notice board (Larvik)
Notice board of Larvik. Postings Order from the Jarl :If you spot a Nilfgaardian ship on the horizon, return to the village and tell me - do NOT sail out against them by yourself. What's on the waters around the isles belongs to all, and we will all plunder it together. :–''Donar an Hindar'' Ragh nar Roog : Ragh nar Roog is coming. Sharpen your swords. Hone your fighting skills. Conquer your fear. When the golden cockerel Kambi crows, when Hemdall rises up, when the rainbow bridge opens for the giants, the sons and daughters of Skellige must be ready for battle. Request from Bryngerd :My son, Gudjon, fled the battlefield. If you meet him, kill the coward and throw his naked corpse into the sea for the fish to feed on. :– Bryngerd Contract: Monster on the High Road : I need a hero. A man favored by the gods. Or a witcher. Anyone, really, who's not afraid to stand up to the ghastly creature what's been attacking folk walking the main road to Larvik. : A reward's been set aside. : If you don't fear death and long for fame in ballads, come see the village elder. : ''-Thorleif, son of Bear Haugs'' : P.S. Sverre, you stay home. You've done enough as it is. Race for Modron Freya's Glory :Looking to worship Freya and prove your courage at the same time? Join the annual Heroes' Pursuits! The priestesses and our goddess herself will shower you with gold and blessings. :Let it be known that not everyone who takes part in our race will reach the finish line in one piece. So if you've a pregnant wife, unfinished business or debts you're honor-bound to repay, think twice before straddling your mount. :– Sister Svana Contract: Morkvarg : Sons and daughters of Freya, : Another year has passed in which Morkvarg plagues our goddess' gardens. Whoever musters the courage to eliminate this evil will gain fame amongst mortals and the favor of the immortals, as well as a prize from the temple's vault. : –Sister Josta Help with a Shield :Can somebody paint a golden dragon on my shield? 'Cause when I tried to do it myself, came out looking more like a bucktoothed lizard. :– Bursi Request from the Druids :Sons and daughters of Skellige, :When you catch a shark, it is unbecoming to take only the fins and drop the rest into the sea. Such wastefulness is an insult both gods and nature. The body of every killed creature, whether weasel or whale, has to be used in its entirety, to the last bone and tendon. :– Ermion Gardar's Death :Gardar, son of Hakon, died during the last raid. His breast was pierced with three arrows but he managed to crush the bowman's head in his hands before he drew his last breath. His body's already buried in a barrowk, but his spirit is feasting with his ancestors. Pour some mead in his memory sometimes. :– Duruta Freya's Priestesses' Visit :A week before Belleteyn, Freya's priestesses will visit the village. Those weak of health, those tormented with bad dreams, expectant mothers and women with sick children, come to the jarl's house, where for a modest payment the servants of the goddess will receive those in need of help. Teacher for My daughter :Who will teach my daughter how to use a bow? The girl is already getting decent at sword- and spear-fighting, but she'll sooner gouge her own eye out with an arrow than hit the target. :– Hemmingur Sailing West! :Hark ye good men! :Come Lammas I'm setting out to the west with Grettir and Finnbjorn. The elders say there's nothing out there but sea, krakens and serpents - but I'm a man who has to see for himself to believe. If you are up for an adventure, we still have a few oars free. :–''Leif'' The Boy's Not Mine :I do not acknowledge the son my wife, Eldrid, has birthed. If you want to take him in, come to our house before the next full moon. After that, I'll take him to the mountains and leave him there. :– Egin ar:لوحة إعلانات لارفيك ru:Деревня Ларвик/Доска объявлений Category:The Witcher 3 notice boards